


Redemption of a Jackal

by DJDragonian



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Prisoner of War, Redemption, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJDragonian/pseuds/DJDragonian
Summary: The war has ended, and the Eggman Empire has fallen to the Resistance. While things are far from normal, things are looking up. Instead of disbanding immediately following the events of Sonic Forces, the Resistance stays together. Their new goal is to help the restoration of the world. Though.. Things get a bit shaky on the inside when the Resistance suddenly take on a prisoner, and do their best to find someone to hold onto him.
Relationships: Big the Cat/Infinite, Bigfinite
Kudos: 6





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic inspired by Lameclub's work, A New Beginning, on AO3! I hope you enjoy the fluff to come! Stay safe, everyone! <3

**PROLOGUE ******

The war against Eggman, after a long, grueling struggle, was finally over.

After everything that had happened - Sonic being kidnapped and nearly having gone mad from the isolation, Tails breaking down and losing all hope, the resistance losing nearly everyone...

  
However, in their time of need, a young wolf found himself standing at the doors of the resistance, carrying a wispon left behind by one of his friends.

He was recruited immediately, due to the lack of other fighters, and nicknamed "Rookie". After being sent on his first mission, he easily proved his skills and potential.  
The Rookie and his use of Wispons helped to turn the tide of war in the Resistance's favor, allowing them to rescue more and more people. He even managed to infiltrate the Death Egg to rescue Sonic, and reunite Tails and Sonic once more! Though, everyone was still a tad confused about the other Sonic.

Mission after mission, each member of the resistance would make a breakthrough, and slowly would reclaim the world from despair.

They built up their forces, and managed to prevail through the toughest battles, like the Battle of Metropolis City, and took back Mobius. Their hearts were ablaze, it was time to strike!

Together, they wouldn't lose!

All that led to Eggman's Empire Fortress, where final battle would begin. In that final strife, their greatest obstacle stood in the path of victory.

Infinite, a mysterious jackal of unknown origin was on Eggman's side, and with a powerful weapon called the Phantom Ruby fused into his chest.

He took down Sonic before with ease.

He nearly drove Shadow mad with his illusions.

He slaughtered Rookie's friends, and left him alive, believing the mortified wolf would never become a problem.

He threw the world into chaos, bringing this war to where it was now.

The jackal did all that he could to make the vision that the ruby gave him come true.. but in the end, that damned resistance was always in the way.

In a cocky gambit, Infinite created his own sun to crush the resistance alive, he truly believed that it would end them once and for all. Yet.. That wolf, the one with the terrified eyes, he changed, he was in the way now!

Rookie was able to make it to the top of the tower, and use his Prototype Ruby that he found - thanks to Silver - to negate the Phantom Ruby's power and destroy the sun.

  
Infinite's power was drained, yet his ego kept him going. He wouldn't lose here, he was still more powerful than them..!

In a final confrontation, he battled Rookie and Sonic, yet his strength failed him, and he fell, barely able to breathe.

Sonic spat out some cliche speech to the fallen jackal, about how it was their hearts, souls and friendships that prevailed..

For a moment, Infinite nearly questioned everything that had happened up until now. The faces of the Jackal Squad flashed in his mind, before he felt a searing pain in his chest.

His body was being pulled towards the reactor.. He couldn't control his anymore. Infinite screamed out, insisting desperately that he could still fight..

He.. he could.. still--!

...

The Resistance were able to push through, and confront Eggman one last time.

Even though Eggman had the original Phantom Ruby, and fused it to the core of his Death Egg Robot, it was never enough. The two Sonics and Rookie teamed up, and defeated his Eggman with a Final Boost, piercing through Eggman's vision for total conquest once and for all.

The world screamed victory that day. It was finally over.

As one story ends, a second had only begun.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While scouring the ruins of the Eggman Empire Fortress for any remaining Phantom Rubies that survived the explosion of the Reactor, Sonic stumbles upon someone he never wished to see again.

**Chapter 2 - Found**

_Shift.._

 _.._ _shurk.._

_..Clunk!_

The arm of one of Eggman's pawn bots was tossed aside out of a heap of junk, with a certain hedgehog bent down, digging through the pile like a mole.

“Gah.. Not here either.. Hey, Tails? Are you sure that it's here?

The noise of shifting rubble echoed, as the two tailed yellow fox poked his head out of a pile of scrap, looking in the direction of his partner’s voice.

“Mmng- ow. It has to be, Sonic! Why would we get Ruby signals all the way out here?” Tails yelled back to the blue hedgehog, picking up the Miles Electric at his side, and turning the Ruby Dowser back on.

_Ping.. Ping.._

The Miles Electric picked up a signal of Phantom Ruby energy.. It had to be in the area, but where the heck was it..?

“Yeah, Tails, I’m gonna say it. It’s probably not here-” The hedgehog started.

“It has to be! The Miles Electric says that the Phantom Ruby’s energy is here, somewhere in the ruins of Eggman’s Fortress!” Tails protested, before Sonic gave the fox an irked stare for interrupting, and Tails quieted down with a nervous chuckle.

Sonic waited a few seconds, as a light breeze blew through the area. The hedgehog sighed, and began walking away from the rubble he was searching through. “As I was saying before I was _oh so rudely interrupted,”_

“Sorry..”

“..I don’t think that one of those Ruby Prototypes are in this area. Let’s take the search somewhere else, alright?” Sonic asked his friend, crossing his arms. He was starting to get the willies out here, and it probably wasn’t because of the junk robot faces staring lifelessly at him.

“But.. Sonic! The M.E. says it should be around _here_ , I think we should keep combing the area!”

“Urgh. C’mon, we’ve been here for like, an hour! I’m getting bored of these similar piles of rubble. I’d rather look at some other more interesting piles. Like that one.” He pointed off in the distance towards the reactor, teasing Tails.

“Urgh.. Sonic, please! Just a bit longer, and you’ll see-” Tails had been gesturing as he spoke, and had thrown his arm outward to the side with the Miles Electric in his hands.. and accidently threw it to the side. The fox gasped, hearing it tumble to the ground before he could react.

The hedgehog sped over to it, but unfortunately couldn’t save it from a few bumps to the ground. He picked it up, and placed it in Tails’ hand. “Geez.. Careful, buddy! It’s not broken, is it?” He asked, genuinely concerned, though not wanting to underestimate Tais’ technological prowess.

The Fox held his breath.. how could he be so careless? He brushed off the M.E, and examined it, sighing in relief as he saw that nothing was broken. “No.. It’s alright, thankfully.. huh?” He looked at the M.E. curiously, and blinked.. He had the page on a map of the area so he could identify where the Ruby Energy was coming from.. Something seemed wrong, so he refreshed the dowsing to pick up the signal again.

_Ping… Ping.. Ping.._

..Tails stared at his screen in confusion, prompting Sonic to raise his brow, and come on over to check on what was making Tails so confused. Of course, one look at the screen told it all.

“T..there’s.. a second one..?”

“...T-that’s what it says..”

The two looked at each other, and blinked. This.. was an interesting development.. The signal was coming from the area right beside the destroyed Imperial Tower, where there was still a level of radiation left over from the explosion of the reactor.

The hedgehog perked up. Danger? That was his middle name! No way was he going to pass up this chance to do something more interesting than throw rocks around!

“Hey, why don’t I go and take a look over there?” Sonic said, putting his pointer finger up and grinning.

“Sonic-”

“Come on! It could be another Ruby after all! That way we can kill two birds with one stone!”

“Sonic, no, that place is-”

“Oh I’m sure I’ll be fine over there, been through worse! Listen, I’ll be in and out faster than I can run Green Hill Zone or Labyrinth Zone!” He continued, clearly set on going ahead.

“Sonic we should probably-”

“GreatI’llbeborrowingthisbye!” He grabbed the Miles Electric from Tails’ hand, and sped off as fast as his legs could take him.

Tails’ stood there, not even moving due to the disbelief he was feeling. “..get you equipped with proper gear, but does that rascal listen to me? Yes, but he didn’t this time! Gosh darn it, Sonic.” Tails shook his head, and went back to rummaging through the rubble and robot scrap.

  
  


The two were currently on a mission for the Resistance, after a flyover of the Eggman Empire Fortress Ruins revealed an energy signal similar to the one emitted by the Phantom Ruby. At HQ, the group deemed it must be the Phantom Ruby Prototypes that must have somehow survived the explosion, grabbing them was a priority.

It was only a few days after the War against Eggman ended, but that meant nothing, there’s always another job to do! Sonic didn’t have a clue as he ran into the irradiated field surrounding the Imperial Tower, but this day was going to go from one to a hundred real quick.

  
  


The hedgehog sped across the area and entered the ruins of the Empire Fortress, internally thinking about how much better it looked now, since Eggman couldn’t use it.

Of course, he could feel the discomfort from the radiation, but he had a slight immunity due to the past adventures he’s had, namely the adventure with the wisps. He grunted, jumping through and smashing into obstacles

.. He’d pick up rings too, scattered about and not questioning who left them there, before entering the inner part of the fortress, right in front of the Imperial Tower.. He checked the Miles Electric.. the second signal, which seemed to be a smaller size circle than the other, probably meaning that it was weaker, was right in this area.. Great, more aimless wandering..

The hedgehog would speed around for just a minute, before the pings began beeping faster and faster, until they were practically rapid fire. Sonic looked ahead to see a small hole in the side of a fallen tower, pitch black inside.

It had to be in there.. What a coincidence, it managed to end up in the spooky building destroyed by the chaos during the battle.

Though.. something was making Sonic’s quills stand up on their ends, yet he couldn't put a finger on it... 

“Nngh.. It's nothing, Maurice, just a ruby in a dark, cramped space. Just in and out.” He mumbled to himself..

He wasn’t scared! He’s faced Boom Boo’s before! Nothing was creepier than those! Except, maybe those dolls from the Eggman Base when Chaos was around..

The hedgehog steeled himself.. before walking into the darkened area.

It was a complete mess on the inside, the wall was the floor and there was rubble everywhere. Scattered equipment littered the ground, and visibility was low.

Immediately, a foul smell hit his nose.. One that he, unfortunately, recognized. It smelled like pennies, though obviously it wasn’t.

The scent of blood nearly made the blue blur recoil, but he pressed forwards, and tapped on the Miles Electric, turning on the Flashlight function. He shone it around, hoping that he wasn’t going to find something that was going to scar him. He already needed a therapist for the months he spent imprisoned.

As he neared the back of the cave, he saw the light reflect off of something, and walked forwards.. was that.. A shoe? 

The hedgehog examined closer, and finally recognized the hi-top sticking up.. No.. that wasn’t.. 

He stepped forwards, realizing that it was exactly who he thought it was.

He clenched his fist, and while he wasn't sure of this person’s condition, there was one thing that was for certain.

Infinite was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, here we go! I typed this all while procrastinating for my finals. I hope y'all are enjoying it so far!


End file.
